The LEGO Shado Movie
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |basedon = Shado by Trailblazer101 and Red Shogun |rating = |release = Feruary 4th, 2022 February 11th, 2022 |runtime = 104 minutes |language = English |pre = The Long Trail The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions }} |succ = }} }} The LEGO Shado Movie is an upcoming 2022 science fiction adventure film based on the character Shado created by Trailblazer101 from an original concept by Red Shogun. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, with Red Shogun serving as a co-producer. The film will be developed by , , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the fourth film installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to the , and is a spin-off of/prequel to The LEGO Blazer Movie. It will be released on February 4th, 2022, internationally and on February 11th, 2022, in the United States. An untitled sequel is scheduled to be released in February of 2024. Premise The film will be set before the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on the character Shado and his origin in becoming the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army, which was briefly touched upon in the short film, The Long Trail. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Shado : A mutant with the power to control shadows and darkness which are generated from dark energy that originated from The Shadow Realm. Shado is the general of Lord Blox's Mørk army and is a master tactician, marksman, and an assassin. Shado believes that aiding in Lord Blox's takeover of the Wikiverse will allow him to prove himself as a noble warrior to gain a high rank in the prophesied new world. Shado is based on an original concept for the character that was created by Red Shogun before he joined the LMMCU Wiki. * Lord Blox : A person who was corrupted by the powers of the Dark Rift and gained control of The Shadow Realm and its' Mørk civilization which he used to form his army to conquer the rest of the Wikiverse from his former ally and friend, Jimbo Wales. Blox believes that since he was wrongfully betrayed and forgotten about by his former colleagues, he deserves his right to make the Wikiverse run under a fit leader and wants to control the whole Wikiverse in his vision. Blox is voiced by . Major Characters * AD : A mutant with the power to control various types of toxic chemicals which he uses to harm his enemies and can inflict different diseases onto them. AD can also use his dark magic to cast curses on others and banish them to other realms in the Wikiverse. AD was the ruler of the Underworld for many eons until he was overthrown by the undead GameTime, who has since taken his place. AD is a calm and sentimental individual who steers clear from others and the outside world, which is why he chose to rule over the Underworld in the first place. AD is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, AD744. * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything with his own hands by Master Building. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and helps the LMMCU Team in indirectly defeating Lord Blox despite his publicized views on the capabilities and restrictions of mutants. Jimbo is voiced by and based on the founder . Minor Characters The minor characters all have cameo appearances in the film's post-credits scene. * Trail Blazer : A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is a newcomer to the LMMCU after being outcasted from his home town, and is the cause for accidentally releasing Lord Blox from his imprisonment. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail befriends multiple people on his journey to right his wrongs to save the Wikiverse. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. Antagonists To be added Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel An untitled sequel is in development and is scheduled to be released in February of 2024. It will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie and will be centered on Shado as he goes on a solo mission after dispersing from Lord Blox's forces following his defeat. Trivia * Trail was influenced to create this film as a fleshed-out origin story for Shado after exploring parts of the character's origin in the short film The Long Trail. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin Offs Category:Prequels Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:PG Category:February Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Wikiverse Category:LMMCU Award nominees